Abstract The Design, Data and Biostatistics Core (DDBC), previously known as the Methodology, Data Management and Analysis Core (MDMAC), is an integral part of the UM Pepper Center. The primary goal of DDBC is to provide methodological, data management, and analytical support to OAlC affiliated investigators, that address the focus of the OAlC - inflammation, metabolism, predictors and interventions for function of elderly people - as well as aging research in general. In collaboration with other OAIC Cores, DDBC will improve the quality of OAIC research studies, help foster development of junior researchers, will nurture forming interdisciplinary research groups, and ultimately enhance quality of research on late-life processes. DDBC faculty will address the following four aims: 1. Advise and assist OAlC investigators in methodological design, and analytical tasks in conducting research projects; 2. Training and mentoring for OAlC investigators; 3. Facilitate the access of OAlC investigators to secondary survey and administrative research data sets used for observational population research; 4. Undertake a limited number of internal efforts/projects to identify in existing literature or develop novel methodological approaches, and implement and disseminate them as software tools.